Cosmic Runner
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: When Gray disappears from Earthland, he finds himself in a sci-fi universe where his parents are alive. Ur and Ultear are alive. And he reunites with his old friends from his journey to Fairy Tail. But he knows that the him that is originally from this new world has disappeared, just as he did back in his own world. But can he make the decision to stay or go back home?
1. Laxus' Attack

**Hey...this is me trying out a new genre xD Oh gosh...**

 **So, I'm kinda gonna treat this as the 12 Days of OTP thing, except it's a multi-chapter story instead of a bunch of oneshots. And I know I'm starting it a day late but I was busy doing other stuff yesterday, so there.**

 **Anyway, this is Lyoray, duh, cause that's my Fairy Tail OTP ^^**

 **Okay, also one more thing; I will make the first adventure 12 chapters long but if you guys like this enough then I will continue it up until December 24th/25th**

* * *

How Team Natsu and the Thunder Legion had ended up in a fight against one another, nobody knew. The two teams had accidentally ran into one another in the middle of the forest - one on their way to a job, the other on their way back - and Natsu had gotten into an argument with Laxus about something ridiculous thus resulted in the two team leaders fighting it out and their teammates just had to loyally join in.

Erza and Lucy faced off against Bickslow and Evergreen. Natsu faced off against Laxus. And Gray faced off against Freed, but since the two had a deep and mutual respect for one another, they threw weak attacks every now and then but made sure to miss one another.

Well, Gray managed to evade attacks until he was hit by one of Laxus' lightning bolts.

The ice mage cried out in pain at being electrocuted and soon enough, he felt himself slip into unconsciousness. The echoing, frantic and worried cries of his teammates and guildmates surrounded him faintly and he thought he could hear everyone's footsteps racing toward him to see if he was okay.

But soon enough his world faded into an empty silence. His senses went numb. It felt as if time had stood still.

* * *

When the dust and smoke cleared, there was nothing but a burnt patch of ground where the ice mage should've been. Natsu, after taking some time to register that his rival was nowhere to be seen, turned on Laxus and had to be held back by Erza before he was within reach of being able to punch the Lightning Dragon Slayer's lights out.

Freed and Evergreen shared a look of disbelief before turning to Laxus. "What attack did you use?" the rune mage asked.

Laxus shrugged. "Just an electrical charge, nothing special".

"Nothing special?!" Natsu fumed, beginning to try and squirm out of Erza's grip. "Whatever you did has made Gray disappear off the face of the Earth! My rival is gone! And it's your fault, you bastard!"

"Woah, woah, why don't we all calm down and talk like civilised human beings?" Freed tried, raising his hands up slightly.

"I AM CALM!" the Dragon Slayers yelled.

"Suuuurrrre..." Happy commented from his perch of Lucy's shoulder.

* * *

Once the two had _actually_ and _eventually_ calmed down, the two teams made their way back to Fairy Tail - Team Natsu's job clearly forgotten since their ice mage was no longer around.

Laxus and Natsu refused to acknowledge one another's presence but you could hear them bickering under their breaths. When they got back to the guild and explained the situation, there was a huge outburst throughout the crowd inside. People arguing over who was to blame; Laxus for throwing the attack or Natsu for starting the argument.

Lucy and Erza were trying to calm down Juvia, who was sobbing over the loss of her beloved hero and the requip mage and celestial mage winced when they heard her mutter "What will Lyon-sama do when he finds out...?"

Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed were standing quietly to the side until Levy requested Freed's help on carrying some books up from the Library.

When the solid script mage returned, she immediately began searching through the books while everyone waited anxiously.

Soon enough the bluenette mage shut the final book and looked up with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid...I couldn't find anything".

* * *

 **I swear, it'll get better, I just sorta rushed this to get it out ^^"**

 **Oh, and we're not gonna be in the Fairy Tail universe from this point onwards, just to let you know**


	2. Waking Up in Space?

"...ay? ...ray? ...Gray? Hey, c'mon Gray, wake up already".

"I'm fairly certain that unconscious people don't wake up to someone simply calling them".

"Oh what would you know, dumb cat".

"I'm smarter than you are, stupid human!"

"Real mature, Frost".

"Argh, you know just how to ruffle my fur, Lyon!"

 _Lyon...? What's Lyon doing here? Where am I even? I don't feel like I'm anywhere familiar... And who's Frost? I don't recognise the name... Maybe I should see what's going on...but I feel so comfy here... No. No, I have to get up. I have to face the reality of that attack sooner or later..._

Gray groaned as his eyes slowly blinked open, wincing as they attempted to adjust to the sudden light beaming down from directly above. Thankfully a silhouette blocked the light for him and his vision adjusted so that he could see clearly that Lyon was indeed sitting beside him. And he looked so very relieved.

"Thank Amora you're alright, I thought I'd lost you!"

 _Amora...? Who in the world is Amora?_

"Lyon, I don't think the Captain would be too happy if you kept busying yourself over Gray and left them in a panic". Gray turned his head slightly to see that there was a fluffy, silver tabby Exceed standing gently on his chest. She wore dark blue shorts, a light blue shirt with an orange sleeveless jacket on top and her appearance was finished off with bright, lime green eyes. She noticed Gray had noticed her and flicked her tail tip, folding her arms and giving him a half-smile. "Good to have you back, partner" she meowed.

Lyon reluctantly stood with a huff and rested his hand on Gray's shoulder, squeezing it sympathetically. "I'll be back in a short while, Frost will stay with you though" he said before walking away from Gray's line of sight. The Fairy Tail mage heard the sound of automatic sliding doors and registered that Lyon must've left the room they were in. But...he'd never heard of automatic sliding doors being a thing before though... Just hwere in the world was he exactly?

"Gray, are you feeling okay? Usually you'd be all over Lyon and telling him over and over that you're fine so that he would quit worrying over nothing" the Exceed moved closer to him to sit beside his head.

Gray looked at her confused. He somehow managed to make his voice work to question her on her words. "Lyon...and I... We're close but we're not like that..."

It was Frost's turn to look confused then. The silver tabby tilted her head to the side slightly, suddenly looking at him as if he'd grown two heads or more instead of looking at him like she was extremely thankful for him to even be alive. "Gray...did you get a concussion or something? Lyon's your ever-so-loving-and-loyal boyfriend, if I quote him correctly".

That put a shock into Gray's system. Lyon was his boyfriend? Since when?! _Lyon's a stupid, arrogant, ignorant, silver, spiky haired, stuck-up jerk! Why, oh why in_ any _world would I end up falling for_ him _?!_ "That can't be right...Frost, was it?"

"Yes...Gray, you know me. I'm your Exceed partner for crying out loud! Me, you and Lyon are always going on adventures together! I don't know what had happened to you, but you were in a pretty bad state when Lyon and I finally found you on Planet Hiri... How did you end up there anyway? Oh, nevermind, you're back home and safe and sound now. That's all that matters. Your parents will be happy to hear that you're okay too".

"My parents? But...my parents are dead... How can they be here? Where even is here?"

Frost flattened her ears a little bit and sighed. "Do you really not remember anything? Honestly?"

Gray sat up and looked around. This was definitely not a place he recognised. Had Frost called this home? This _wasn't_ home. Not at all. The room was a calming blue colour, like a light wintery sky when the clouds weren't plaguing it and casting shadows all over the ground. The ceiling was a creamy white dotted with hand-painted stars in a silver colour. Gray looked toward where he'd heard the doors from Lyon's retreat earlier and his eyes widened as he caught onto the view outside the window. Was he...in space?! How could he be in space?! He was dreaming...he was definitely dreaming. He quickly snapped himself out of his stunned gaze and looked at Frost.

"I...honestly don't remember anything. H-How are we in space? How are my parents alive? A-And how is Lyon here?"

"So you know Lyon...that'll please him at the very least, even if you don't remember being his boyfriend anymore" the little Exceed replied, tugging on the jacket slightly with her paws.

"I don't know _that_ Lyon. The Lyon I know would never harbour romantic feelings for me. I've seen what it's like when he does claim to love someone like that and it's definitely something I would never want to have around".

Frost was about to open her mouth in a reply when the doors opened and in came rushing a man and a woman, who both immediately hugged Gray while Llyon stood just inside the doorway. Frost took it as a cue to fly over to the silvery white-haired man and perched on his shoulder, arms folded snuggly across her chest as they both looked onward at the trio.

"Oh Gray, when Lyon told us you were awake we were so relieved!"

"We thought we were going to lose one of our most valuable crew members!"

Gray felt his throat dry up like a desert. He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks in rivers. He recognised those voices. The first had been his mother's, and the second had been his father's. Frost was right, they really were alive here... And they were hugging him lovingly and tight and all he could do was sit there and cry like a child. The walls he had built around his heart began to crumble and tear themselves down and he soon found himself hugging his parents back with as uch love and affection as they were giving him with their own hugs.

Frost was whispering what Gray's reactions to certain things had been like and a look of disappointment crawled onto his face. His eyes became clouded and it was obvious that he was feeling a very strong heartache at that moment. But he soon regained his composure when the family trio pulled away. Lyon would get Gray to remember him. He made a silent vow to that.

Mika and Silver sat either side of their son and he looked at them with a mix of confusion and happiness. Happy that he could see, talk to and feel his parents once more, but confused on where he was and how they were alive. And how come Lyon was here with them? And where did Frost come from? And how were they all in some sort of room floating around in space of all places?!

So, he decided to ask them. His parents were as confused as Frost was.

"Gray, darling...you and Lyon love one another more than anything". His mother told him. "He's very protective of you, too. You've always played together ever since we first found him when you were only little. Ur took him in under her wing and trained his up to be one of our strong crew members".

"That's right, son." Silver continued. "You've always lived up here in the Arrowhead Galaxy with us. We've been travelling around different planets and galaxies for your entire life. Whatever happened to you, it must've messed with your head pretty badly".

"I'm serious! I've never met Frost until now! I'm not in love with Lyon! You're both supposed to be dead! Ur is supposed to be dead too! A-And I'm certain I'm not supposed to have lived in space my whole life! I don't know who you think I am but I'm clearly not him!"

Gray had never felt so conflicted in his life. He loved his parents, Ur and Lyon deeply and was happy that the first said three were alive and well, but it wasn't possible that they could be here. He looked up between his parents again and wiped away his dry tears only for new ones to sting the corners of his eyes. Although he would never admit it, he was scared. No, he was more than scared. He was absolutely terrified. Had the attack from Laxus somehow teleported him through time and space into an alternate universe perhaps? No...that couldn't be possible could it? But then there had been Edolas... It was too much to think about right now.

Silver sighed and patted his shoulder gently. "Get some more sleep, perhaps. That might help you regain your memory". The large man stood and walked to the door, looking at Lyon and Frost as he passed. "You two are to take care of him as usual, clear?"

"Aye aye Captain!" the duo said, saluting as the other man passed through the doors.

Mika kissed her son's forehead and cupped his cheek, gently stroking the skin with the pads of her thumbs. "It'll all be alright, my darling little one. You'll understand everything soon enough. Just do as your father says and get some rest, it looks like you need it". She then turned to look at Lyon from over her shoulder. "And I have no doubt in my mind that Lyon will take care of everything you need".

Lyon blushed a little bit and Frost whispered something in his ear that got him sputtering, flushing a deeper shade of blush and had him trying to reach the Exceed as she hovered just out of reach above his head. Mika giggled slightly, knowing the silver tabby liked to tease him from time to time about his relationship with her son, despite the stern exterior she put on when it came down to serious matters.

Mika then kissed Gray on the forehead and helped him settle down once more - to which he now noticed it was the lower half of a bunk bed he was in - and smiled at him lovingly before she, too, left to follow after to wherever her husband had gone.

Lyon and Frost came back to Gray's side like they had been when he had awoke and as Gray's eyes began to close again, he felt Frost curl up on his chest much like Happy did with Natsu, and he felt Lyon place his hand on top of his own, giving his fingers a comfortingly and sympathetic squeeze. Gray could tell that what he had said about not loving Lyon had hurt him, and he was sorry for it, but he also knew that as far as he was concerned, it was the truth.

Gray eventually let sleep take over him and not long after, Lyon and Frost had fallen into a light doze at his side too.

* * *

 **So...what do you guys think so far?**


	3. Explanations

**I'm glad people are liking this story! I've never done sci-fi before, heh...**

 **Um, I'm sorry I haven't posted everyday like I said but it's currently Lyoray Week and I've been working on that so here's my plan; I will get this to twelve chapters and then see if you guys want more after that or not, okay?**

 **Also, I am introducing Ice Trail characters into this as ship workers so if you have not read Ice Trail then please do so, it's amazing!**

 **Pause's name is pronounced Pausaay ;)**

* * *

When Gray awoke, he found most of his vision to be blurry apart from the woman that was seated on his bed. Her hand was resting gently on Lyon's shoulder, who was still sleeping with his arms folded on the bed and his head laying on them. Frost was still curled up on Gray's chest, not disturbed by it's gentle rise and fall as he breathed.

The woman was someone he didn't recognise. She had kind, violet eyes, and her golden hair hung over her shoulders. She was barefoot but wore a silky, long white dress with no sleeves. There were also some strange, lace patterned tattoos around each of her wrists and her neck. She had a calm smile on her lips as she turned to look at Gray.

"Do not worry, young one, I am not here to harm any of you. Do not be afraid to speak either, these two will not awake from their slumber until I am gone" her voice was like a soft, soothing melody, echoing gently off the walls. "My name is Amora. I am a Goddess among this universe and it's inhabitants. You are right with your thinking; this is an alternate universe for you. I was the one who brought you here".

"Why? Why me?" Gray asked before he could catch himself and apply manners. He was currently talking to a Goddess after all.

"The you that was born in this universe has disappeared...or rather, died".

"So? People die every day! And I'm sure these two would get over it soon enough if you let them".

"The heroes of this universe are not to die until their destiny had been fulfilled. The you from here somehow managed to die before fulfilling his destiny, and thus I summoned you in his place. I do not know exactly how his death happened, but one minute he was here and the next he was not. I need you to take his place".

"What was his destiny?"

"To create harmony with Ashur...the Demon King".

"I...what about my universe? My friends and f-family there?" he asked. Would he be able to go back? If he died in this universe would that mean he could go back home?

"They will believe you are dead I assume. But, there might be a way for you to go back if you create harmony with Ashur. Frost and Lyon here will accompany you just the same as they would and were doing when the you from this universe was still here".

Gray nodded in acknowledgement and sighed. All he had to do was create harmony with the Demon King. That seemed simple enough, right? Besides, that seemed to be his only ticket home for now. Gray then agreed to Amora's plan and the Goddess thanked him before fading away, and she was right; Lyon and Frost soon awoke. Frost awoke first and padded over to Lyon, pushing her paws against the side of his head to wake him.

"Nggh...Frost, quit it..." Lyon mumbled as he lifted his head, looking at the Exceed sleepily.

"We've got duties to do, Lyon. Like go on a certain gathering request?"

Lyon sat up straight instantly. "Shit! I totally forgot about that!" He then glanced at Gray. "But...can we even go still?"

Frost sighed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Lyon, we _have_ to go regardless on whether Gray is back or not. Besides, I'm one hundred percent sure that his own parents will be able to look after him while we're gone. We'll be back within a matter of hours".

Lyon hesitated before slowly placing his hand on Gray's own and the raven knew it was out of reluctant habit. "Everyone on this ship will get you what you need, okay? We'll be back as soon as we can".

"Well, before you go, you could help me get up y'know" Gray shot him a small smile.

* * *

Once Gray was up and about, dressed in a black short-sleeved t-shirt and a red hooded jacket over the top as well as some dark grey jeans and blue and white sneakers, he followed Lyon and Frost through the corridors of the ship and eventually into the main control room where he saw his parents, Ur as well as two faces he hadn't seen since before he joined Fairy Tail. Doronbo and Pause Lightless. The two gave him a quick wave of silent greeting before going back to whatever they were working at. Gray's parents quickly walked over with kind smiles and embraced him in a hug full of warmth that he had almost forgotten he'd missed so much. As they released him he heard Lyon talking to Ur.

"Ultear's still down there? But she should've been back by now!" he protested and Gray swallowed when he mentioned Ultear's name. So even she was here.

"Lyon, I know it's taken longer than expected but we have to be patient and wait for her to come back...just like we had to do with Gray" Ur replied.

"That's different though! She's your daughter for crying out loud, how can you be so calm about this?!"

"Lyon, come on, let's just go already and get our request done. Maybe Ultear will have returned by the time we get back" Frost meowed, hoping to reassure him.

Lyon sighed stubbornly and Gray saw him go out a door that led to the ship's deck.

Gray watched his figure disappear and felt guilty. The Lyon in this universe was deeply in love with him...and Gray had immediately declared that that wasn't the case for him and that he didn't give a single damn. Perhaps...he could make it up somehow.

"How are you feeling Gray?" his mother asked and he snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at his parents.

"I...I really need to explain my lack of memory to you..." He took a breath. "You see..."

* * *

"So you're...not our son?" Mika asked, a strong sadness and disappointment in her tone.

"I am, just...not in this universe" Gray replied. "Where I come from...the both of you, Ur and Ultear are dead... Lyon would never even fathom the idea of possibly loving me in a romantic sense. Frost doesn't exist. And the crew members I've seen here are people I haven't seen since I was a kid".

Silver grumbled a little under his breath before he looked directly at Gray. "You should explain this to Lyon before he leaves. He's been very good to you all the while he's known you. You may not be from this universe, but you are still our son. Your name is still Gray Fullbuster. Only the people on this crew ship will know the truth".

"I understand...thank you".

"Now, I must get back to what I was doing, but yes, go and talk to Lyon before he leaves with Frost for his request. I think he will appreciate it".

* * *

Gray headed out to where he had last seen Lyon go and found the silvery white haired male leaning against the deck's railings. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular and there was a sad aura about him. It only made Gray feel guiltier about his outburst. He slowly walked over and stood beside Lyon, glancing at him before peering over the edge. They really were in space...but Gray had been told before he came out that gravity would still have a pull on him. It certainly was strange. There was a silence between the two of them before Lyon spoke up.

"I think I get it now... You're not him...not the Gray I know at least..."

Gray winced inwardly and gently rested his hand on Lyon's arm. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't expect for all this to happen".

"Well neither did I!" Lyon shrugged his hand off by moving back a few steps. "I didn't expect for the best thing in my life to just suddenly disappear and be replaced by some imposter! But what can I do now? Nothing! I can't do anything to get him back! And believe it or not but this is all your fault!"

Gray was stunned for a moment. "I may not be him but I'm what you've got right now so why don't you man up and deal with it?!" he growled. "Look, I want to get back to my real home, and I know how I've got to do that but I can't do it without you and Frost at my side... That's what Amora said anyway".

"Amora?" Lyon fixed him with a surprised look. "The Goddess spoke to you?!"

Gray nodded. "Yes, she did. I... Look, all I have to do is fulfil the destiny of your precious lover and then I can go home and maybe that way you'll get him back. I don't know for sure but that's what I was told at the very least".

Lyon looked hesitant for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine...but... I know it's gonna be weird but you're so much like him so I just...feel attracted to you anyway".

Gray actually chuckled lightly. "I suppose that's understandable. Look, I may not be him but...if you want you can try for me. To make up for everything I've said since I woke up here the first time".

"Alright," Lyon smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "And how exactly am I meant to do that?"

Gray smirked back. "Just do what you did before, that should be easy enough, right?" Gray chuckled a little. At least this would make Lyon happy and more of whatever his usual self was in this universe instead of being mopey and stubborn with him. _And if I end up falling then it'll be willingly._

* * *

 **Oh my word, you guys I actually like this story *U***

 **I've never ever done sci-fi before so this is all basically new to me but I like the idea of it very much.**

 **Um, so I have some news about updates...they're going to be slower than usual I assume.**

 **Why?**

 **Because starting from next year, I am going to be writing my own novel! I will be writing my novel every week and reaching a specific word count by the end of said week and if I don't then I'll be catching up on weekends.**

 **So basically most updates will probably be on weekends or during the week if I either find the time or have reached my word count goal for that week already ^_^**


	4. Exploration Preperation

**Omg, I can't believe people really like this story - I was so worried about it not being good enough since sci-fi isn't a genre I've worked with before ^_^;**

 **Also, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've actually been busy working on my original novel to which my best friend recently said they'll do a comic version which is super duper awesome! And then I turned 20 about a month ago (Feb 28th) so I'm officially no longer a teenager ;-;**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! (Lyon's a total dork at times in this fic and I LOVE IT)**

* * *

Frost sat on Gray's shoulder as they watched Lyon rummage around in the herbal shelves in the infirmary. Roka, the ship's healer, was not currently there. Lyon and Frost were packing what they would need on their trip to the planet Puplone. Puplone was said to have many dangerous plant life ranging from the poisonous Racia shrub to the, as the name states, Death Rose. Roka, herself, had sent the two on a request to go down to the planet and find the Wild Healing Rose, meaning they had to abandon their idea of an earlier request.

Gray had learn that the ship was currently suspended in mid-space and that the ship's teleporter would scan the request and send the crew members taking the request down to the planet they needed to go to. Thus, Roka had written down her request as if it were a real one that came through their ship's messaging system so that Lyon could have the teleporter scan it and then he and Frost would be sent down to their needed planet.

"What are you even looking for? You're going to rearrange the entire storage and Roka will have your head for it!" Frost slightly hissed.

"I'm looking for the Wild Healing Rose, duh" Lyon replied as he continued looking.

"Hey idiot, you do know that if she already had it then she wouldn't need us to go down and get more, right?"

"I know that. I'm just trying to see if she already has one. Roka did only say she was "running low" on it anyway. And besides, how am I meant to find something when I don't know what it looks like?"

Frost shook her head, not even bothering to comment on how he was currently looking for something he didn't know the appearance of. The silver tabby Exceed looked to Gray with a curious flick of her ear. "Is he as dumb as this back where you come from?"

Gray gave one shoulder a shrug. "It can depend. If he's fighting then he's pretty observant, but if he's trying to impress a pretty girl then...not so much". He thought back to when they'd finally returned from Tenrou Island, and Lyon had succeeded in making a mockery of himself by falling in love with Juvia. Would they be together if he managed to get back to Earthland? According to the water mage, her and Gray had known one another for roughly a year and a half almost. She'd always been deeply devoted to him, so would she really move on once they all found out he wasn't coming back? And to Lyon of all people? He mentally shook his head. Surely that wouldn't happen. He watched the version of Lyon that was in front of him right now, lightly growling in frustration. He had said that he could try and make him fall in love with him...was that really the best idea? Was anything he did here a good idea? He had given Lyon permission to be lead on just because he had feelings for him due to his counterpart, and that couldn't possibly lead to anything but heartbreak in the end.

"Gray? Are you alright?" Lyon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked and focused on the other male who had one brow raised in concern and his hands on his hips. "You seemed kinda zoned out there. If you're feeling sick then you don't have to come with us". He turned his head to mutter, "It's just a silly quest anyway". Frost gave a light hiss and whacked him on the head. "Ow!"

Gray chuckled weakly. "Um, I'm fine. I guess I was just...thinking about...home..." his voice grew quieter and before he could register his movements, he was wrapped up in Lyon's arms. It felt strangely warm and...comfortable. It felt like he belonged there, wrapped in Lyon's arms. He blushed eventually, though it was faint. _He's not really in love with me,_ he thought, _he's in love with what I look like, the other version of me._

"It must be kinda scary being in a new place, huh? I used to feel homesick too when I was first taken in. I-I'm used to it now of course since y- ... _my_ Gray was around to help me settle in and be a friend and everything. So...let us do that with you" Lyon pulled away and smiled, his cheeks reddened from the hug. Frost tutted from the side and lashed her tail.

"Can we save your mushy, lovesick puppy act for later and get going already?"

Lyon shot the feline a glare. "Hey, I was being nice!"

Frost's whiskers twitched in amusement. "For once. But you were still clearly flirting with the poor lad. Can't you keep yourself on a leash?"

Lyon spluttered, searching for a comeback and failing. He settled for a grunt and a huff before grabbing the stuff they needed and walking out of Roka's medical room. Frost giggled quietly, satisfied with having teased Lyon, and flew alongside Gray as they followed him out into the main room where Silver and Mika were.

"Ah, going down are we you lot?" Silver asked once he saw the group. "Just be careful, you know how it all works. And especially take care of him" he said in a slightly firmer tone, his eyes darting to Gray on the last word.

Lyon immediately saluted and nodded. "You have my word, sir!" Frost flicked an ear in agreement and headed over to the control pad stood beside the portal frame to punch in the details of their destination. Gray felt Lyon take his hand - mostly out of habit, he guessed - and was taken over to stand within the portal's frame. Lyon's hand went from his own to around his waist and he couldn't help but feel his heartbeat increase. _Probably because of this portal...yeah, definitely because of the portal._

Frost soon joined them by landing on Lyon's shoulder when the contraption rigged itself to life with a fierce hum. Lyon tightened his grip on Gray to try and help reassure any nerves he may be having. After all, Gray wasn't used to travelling by portal to different planets like he was. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't be too touchy with this Gray. He just had to keep his feelings to an absolute minimum. Sure, he loved the male with all his heart - it _was_ still Gray Fullbuster. Just not _his_ Gray Fullbuster...

The world around them begun to grow into a blinding white light, which actually made Gray turn into Lyon's side to shield his eyesight. Lyon, too, shut his eyes despite being used to it all. Frost shut hers as well and also flattened her ears as the humming increased and the light grew even brighter until the trio felt like their bodies were slipping out of existence. When they next opened their eyes, they wouldn't be in the spaceship.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of the new chapter~?**

 **Review to tell me!**

 **(I know it's not that long, I'm sorry...I'll try and make the next one longer)**

 **Oh Lyon...oh he's such a precious little pupper in love**


	5. Planet Puplone

**I still love this story, don't worry ^^**

 **But I thought I'd bust out a new chapter just to show that this story is still happening!**

* * *

Puplone was a quiet planet full of lush green plantlife. The gentle wind would rustle the leaves of the trees every now and then, creating a surprisingly soothing sound. Gray almost gasped for air when he felt himself solidify once more, the sounds of this new world flowing into his ears and feeling Lyon's arm slide away from the hold on his waist. He fluttered open his eyes, squinting and adjusting to the new light. Everything was so green. Everywhere around him was just many, many different shades of green aside from the trunks of the trees even though the majority were covered in moss and/or vines.

"Okay, so what colour are we looking for?" Frost asked, hovering by Gray's side much like Happy did with Natsu, her fluffy tail swaying gently in anticipation.

"What colour are roses usually?" Lyon quipped back. He pulled out a container from his sack and clipped it onto the side of his belt securely.

"They can be all sorts of natural colours; mostly red, orange and pink. But we're currently surrounded by the colour green! So how should I know?!" the Exceed growled slightly before she sighed and whispered to Gray. "He's usually like this when outside the ship. Good luck with him".

Gray chuckled. Perhaps things weren't so different as he originally thought. Lyon was still a bit quirky and tried to be a smartass whenever he could. He watched as the other man looked around near to where they'd been teleported and eventually came to stand in front of Gray and Frost.

"I don't see anything around here that's not the colour green so we'll have to look elsewhere. How does splitting up sound?"

Frost flicked the tip of her tail gently. "Hm...I agree, perhaps splitting up would cover more ground faster. But, if Gray going to go with you or me?"

She looked at Gray, who flicked his dark blue gaze between the two of them until he stepped over to Lyon's side as a clear decision. "I-I'll go with Lyon. Just to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb while you're not around to keep him in line, Frost" he smirked, pleased with the quick excuse because it's not as if his heart was racing in fear at the thought of being separated from the older male.

Lyon blushed faintly and scratched the back of his neck. Frost looked at them both knowingly with a smile before flying up. "Alright, let's meet here at sunset whether we've found what we're looking for or not. And don't waste time flirting with him Lyon!"

"I wasn't planning to!" Lyon countered with a twitch of his eye before he huffed and beckoned Gray to follow him. "Come on, let's try and find anything that isn't green and looks like a rose".

* * *

Gray and Lyon set off in their own direction in search of the Wild Healing Rose. They'd been walking for about an hour before Lyon spoke up.

"Hey... Erm, c-can I...hold your hand...?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

Gray smiled at him reassuringly, trying to ignore his now racing heartbeat as he slipped his hand into Lyon's grip. He wanted to hate all of this. He wanted to go back home to Earthland didn't he?! But there were people here who were either supposed to be dead or he hadn't seen in years. It was like stepping into a world full of nostalgia, and he knew it would hurt when the time came for him to leave. And Lyon... Lyon would lose the person he loved a second time, as if losing him the first time hadn't hurt enough!

He wanted to stop the rapid beating of his heart whenever Lyon's touch sparked something in him. Was this how Juvia felt around him? So many questions...so few answers that he might never get. He blinked the tears he could feel forming in his eyes and thickly swallowed the sob that was crawling up his throat. What was he even getting upset for?! He didn't know these people! Sure they looked and somewhat acted like the people from his own world but they _weren't!_

"Gray?" Lyon's gentle tone snapped him out of his discomforting thoughts. "Are you alright...? I-Is me holding your hand too much? I-I'm sorry if it is, I just-"

"No..." he whispered. "It's nothing you've done, Lyon. It's just me...me just feeling homesick...I guess..."

Lyon calmed down from his rising panic and frowned sadly. He should've guessed. Not only were they on a different planet now rather than the ship, but this was an entirely different world to Gray. He suddenly felt disappointed in himself. He should've taken more caution with Gray, perhaps leaving him on the ship to get more used to things rather than have him cling to his side. He was scared of losing him again, even when he knew this wasn't his Gray.

 _But he gave me permission... No. No, he didn't. He was making you comfortable around him and you took it for granted! He doesn't want to be here! He doesn't want to be with you! All he wants is just to go home... Then that's what'll happen. I'll help him get back home, and I'll just have to live without Gray entirely._

"You're crying".

Lyon jolted and looked at his companion. "H-Huh?" He wiped his cheek and indeed did feel wet tears. He sighed and quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Gray tilted his head slightly in confusion and worry. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Is that bad?"

"No. You loved him, it's only natural that you miss him so much. I know I can't replace him, and I don't intend to. But I'm here for you. Well, not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon, heh" he laughed slightly, a little unsure.

Lyon quirked a small smile but it quickly faded. Gray gently grabbed hold of his arm to halt him and Lyon blushed when a light kiss was placed on his cheek. He blinked, trying to process the movement before he smiled sweetly and hugged the other quickly. "Thank you... I lo-"

"...You can say it. I don't mind".

Lyon hesitated before whispering into Gray's shoulder, tightening his arms around him. "I love you".

* * *

 **Sorry it turned a little angsty...Idk how tbh xD**

 **Um, I have plans for more AU stories! They'll most likely be started toward the end of summer/beginning of autumn? One is Lyoray, and then the other is Gruvia but doesn't heavily focus on it.**

 **I'll try to update this again soon!**


	6. Soothing Feelings

**Holy days a new update already?**

 **Yup.**

 **Because the manga chapter just had me cracking. Oh Lyon, sometimes you can be real dumb. What were you planning to do, just wait out your death? And that face of realisation that EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY just omg xD Well, at least he got some decent screentime (idk what to call screentime when it's in a manga tbh).**

 **...Fucking dork xD**

* * *

 _"I love you"_

That was something Gray hadn't heard since his childhood before Deliora destroyed everything. Sure, he had heard Juvia say it countless times and knew she said it even when he wasn't in her presence, but it felt different hearing it from Lyon. Perhaps _because_ it was from Lyon - in a different universe - it had more meaning than back home? No, now he was just being ridiculous.

He shook his head briefly to clear his thoughts as he climbed up the trunk of a tree and balanced himself carefully on the first thickest branch tht would hold his weight. Lyon was down below, watching him. Having found the Wild Healing Rose that they were looking for - a bright, vibrant rainbow coloured flower clinging onto the end of a high branch - Lyon suggested that Gray be the one to retrieve it.

Apparently this would be _essential_ to surviving within what had become Gray's new line of work.

"That should be high enough! Although you could try the next one and reach down!" Lyon called up to him, cupping his hands around his mouth for a hopeful echoing effect.

"Yeah and break my neck if I fall, no thanks!" Gray threw back although his tone was playful. He then got a firm grip on the bark and pressed his body down against the branch, crawling along it carefully.

"I'll be sure to catch you if you fall! If you catch my drift~"

Gray glared down at him, still a playful tone in his voice. "I thought Frost told you not to spend your time flirting with me".

"She did. But she's not here, is she? So-"

"Ahem!"

Gray couldn't help but smirk when Lyon yelped and turned round to find Frost hovering in front of his face. The long-furred silver and white tabby did not look pleased. Her arms were folded across her chest, brows pulled down into a disappointed frown and her tail tip flicked in agitation. Lyon sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fr-Frost! What are you doing here? I-I thought we were meeting back later!"

"We were supposed to, but it seems you two got a little sidetracked. You're late so I came to find you and I'm _lucky_ I did". She then looked up at Gray, tutted at Lyon in annoyance and then flew up to the other, landing just in front of him on the branch he was still clinging to. "Captain Numbskull down there made you climb up to this dangerous height? That lazy scoundrel".

"Honestly Frost, I'm fine. He's not that bad".

"You have a lot to learn, Gray Fullbuster. A whole lot. Here, let me get you down without any injury - because your parents would kill us if you got hurt on your first outing - and I'll get the Wild Healing Rose". She hopped onto Gray's back and took hold of the back of his shirt, waiting for him to let go of the branch before she picked him up and gently lowered him down where Lyon was. It didn't feel too odd since Happy had carried him once or twice before, but it was gentler.

Gray felt Lyon's hands rest on either side of his waist to help steady him (or so Lyon said but Gray was beginning to know better) as his feet touched the ground. Once she was sure he wouldn't fall, Frost let go and few back up to pick the Wild Healing Rose. The Exceed came back holding the precious rainbow flower carefully tight between her paws.

Lyon let go of Gray and grinned triumphantly. "Alright! Now let's get off this planet and back on the ship where things are less...green".

* * *

Gray blinked against the light to adjust to it when the portal took them back to the main room of the ship. Silver was waiting for them along with Roka. Gray's father immediately walked over and took him aside, checking him over for any sort of injury - minor or major, it didn't matter. When he was satisfied, he smiled gratefully at Lyon and Frost, silently approving them.

Frost gave Roka the Wild Healing Rose, to which she received a pat on the head in thanks. Roka briefly thanked Lyon and Gray too before she hurried off to store the plant away. The Exceed then looked between her companions and smiled mostly in Lyon's direction before reporting back to Silver.

"They were fine together. It was almost as if Gray had never disappeared in the first place, except they weren't as lovey-dovey" she giggled when the statement succeeded in making Lyon have a faint blush dust his cheeks, to which even Gray found some amusement in.

"Alright, you three can spend the rest of the day to yourselves. Perhaps teach Gray some more about the way we do things" Silver suggested just as Mika walked into the room, smiling sweetly at Gray even though anyone could tell she wanted to smother him in a hug. She would've done so with their Gray without hesitation.

"Thank you sir" Lyon bowed his head slightly before he took Gray's hand and lead him back to the room where he'd woken up.

* * *

"So...this place kinda works like the guilds back on Earthland do?" Gray asked, running Lyon and Frost's explanation through his head to get a clearer idea.

The trio currently laid together on Lyon's bed. The older of the two boys had an arm wrapped around the other's shoulders loosely for a more secure way of making sure he didn't slip off the side by accident. Frost could feel the heat radiating from Gray's body as she nestled against his side from her place between the two. Lyon smiled, fighting the urge to kiss Gray's forehead sweetly, and instead just resting his head on the pillow next to his shoulder.

"Pretty much!" Frost purred in response. "It's just like you said; in the guilds you do job requests for people around the country. Here we do the same thing, except it's more on the extreme side".

"Though fighting demons and saving the world like that does sounds pretty intense itself" Lyon half-mumbled. They'd been talking for quite a while now, and he was beginning to grow tired. When Gray woke up, it'd been mid-afternoon. Now it was descending into late evening. "Hey Frost?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know if Ultear has come back yet?"

"I don't. But I can go and find Ur and ask her if you want" The Exceed slowly stood up and stretched.

"Please... I just want to make sure she's alright, you know?" Frost nodded and flew away out of the room in search of Lyon's guardian. Once she was gone, he sighed heavily and shut his eyes for a while until he felt Gray shift a little and shake his shoulder. "Hm...?"

Gray had a soft frown on his face. "Are you okay? Is it...about earlier?"

"Earlier...? ...Oh, no I'm fine. Just...kinda tired, y'know?"

Gray then gave him a small smile in understanding. He, himself, didn't feel tired but then again, he'd only been awake half as long as Lyon had. He could see just how tired Lyon was when he looked into his eyes. Once more, he was feeling his heart race when being in the other's close company. He felt the urge to be even closer to the other. He wanted to comfort him and make sure he was okay. Truly okay. He didn't know what the feeling was entirely, but he had a faint idea. Gray smiled softly when Lyon closed his eyes again, and then experimentally moved a tiny bit closer. He laid down more comfortably and rested his head on Lyon's chest, his soothing heartbeat drumming softly in his ear. He closed his eyes slowly and felt Lyon's arms wrap around him. It felt good. Unexpected, but good.

Could it be...? Was he...?

Was he falling in love with Lyon?


	7. Royal History and Missing Lyon

**So...that's it. The manga is officially finished. I will admit, I teared up. A little (stay cool). Um, there were a few things I would've liked to have seen, like Lyon becoming guild master perhaps... *smiling through gritted teeth* Oh come on! The king can retire and the princess becomes queen but Ooba can't do the same and let Lyon take over?! Are you kidding me?! He freaking deserves it by now, doesn't he?! ...Oh well, at least he never got a romantic interest so he's all mine for the taking, heh heh ;D**

 **Anyways, I thought that I should update my Fairy Tail fanfics to show that, even though the manga has ended - it ain't over 'til it's over! There's gonna be the anime's return next year (it's been killing me cause Lyon is like, right around the freaking corner where they cut it off!) and then of course there's gonna be fanart and fanfiction still being produced by loyal and loving fans and that's what matters, right?**

 **Although new readers won't fully understand the pain of cliffhangers and experiencing the journey alongside the characters themselves :')**

 **Anyway, on with the next chapter of Rebel of Time (I always debate whether I should change the title but...I'm sure I'll make it work somehow) and let us see how Gray is settling with perhaps his new found feelings for Lyon~**

* * *

When Gray awoke, he found that Lyon was missing. He sat up with a small, silent yawn before getting up to stretch. Stretching his arms above his head, he walked over to the window and looked out over the space area. Stars glittered endlessly and planets could be seen in the distance, large ones, smalls ones and medium ones. A bright light to one side indicated where the sun was. Gray wondered if it was truly morning or not. Was there even a concept of time here, or did the ship members just retire to sleep whenever it suited them? Not that Gray was used to a particular routine, having stayed up on night watch duty during some jobs back on Earthland.

"Lucy would absolutely love this..." he murmured to himself as his arms fell back down to his sides and he continued to watch the stars on the other side of the glass. He turned at the sound of the door opening, hoping to have Lyon at his side again. However, he found it wasn't Lyon, which made his heart sink a tiny bit. He smiled all the same though. "Hey Frost, you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. You haven't seen Captain Numbskull today by any chance, have you?" the silver and white tabby Exceed had a kind of worried expression on her face as her whiskers twitched and she hovered a few steps away.

Gray frowned. "No...? He wasn't here when I woke up a moment ago. Maybe he's with some of the crew?"

"I've asked everyone he usually spends some time with. Or rather, the people he's been spending time with ever since our Gray went missing..." she sighed heavily. "I don't show it often, but I worry for him. Everyone here is considered family, I mean, your parents are here for starters. Silver and Mika have treated the crew like family. Ur and Ultear are mother and daughter anyhow. But Lyon...I feel that sometimes he still feels like an outsider. Everyone on this ship pretty much knew you since you were a kid. Then something terrible happened to your home planet and Silver created this ship for us all. Then Ur found and took Lyon in and he was welcomed almost immediately. He's never talked about where he came from, who his parents are and stuff. I don't know if Gray knew but if he did, he never said anything".

"Perhaps...I could help? Like...maybe I can convince Lyon to tell me his history. Anything to help put your mind at ease, even a tiny bit".

Frost looked at him hopefully. "Could you try? Thank you Gray" she hugged his chest when he nodded and gave a small purr before pulling away. "I have a strong feeling that he'll talk to you about it if no one else. I _was_ always Gray's Exceed partner anyway".

"Heh, that sounds about right. I can't promise anything but I can try".

* * *

After changing into some fresh clothes - a simple black hoodie and some torn jeans - Gray parted ways with Frost, who went to help Roka, and headed into the main control room. Pause and Doronbo were stationed at their desks, scrolling and tapping away on different screens that soon made Gray turn away before he got dizzy just watching the two. He saw a door open from one corner of the room and Mika walked out with a girl that Gray recognised as Nano Leaf. Mika and Nano were talking quietly, just finishing their conversation, and Mika's eyes lit up happily when she saw Gray.

"Oh, Gray! How are you feeling? Did you get a good night's rest?" she asked, pulling him into a brief hug.

"Y-Yeah, I had a good one". _Oh ho~ Someone wants to get closer, I can tell~ Shut up Brain!_ "I was just wondering if Lyon was around. Frost said she hasn't seen him".

"Lyon? Hm...can't say I have. I know Silver has gone down to Dashion and won't be back until late..."

Nano then gasped and her eyes shone as she looked at Gray with a big smile. "I remember now! Lyon came in early hours and said he was going to visit Lusmone! No, wait...oh, Flilia, that was the name! It's a very pretty planet, full of wondrous treasures and all sorts of exciting stuff! He didn't say why he was going there though..."

"So he left by himself...?" Gray's shoulders sagged slightly in disappointment. And he had no idea when Lyon would return to the ship...

"Don't worry Gray, Lyon's a strong and capable young man. I'm sure he'll return with only a light scratch or two at most" Mika smiled reassuringly, rubbing Gray's shoulder as she did so. Then an idea came to her. "I know; how about you spend time in the library with Nano? She's our lovely little bookkeeper and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you learn a bit of history, or perhaps just reading a novel to pass the time".

Nano nodded eagerly. "I can do that! Come on Gray!" She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him out of the main control room and down the corridor to the library.

* * *

 _Well I'll be...I think I've just walked into Levy's version of absolute Heaven,_ Gray thought in awe as he looked around the library shelves. The room was about three times the size of his penthouse apartment back on Earthland, and each shelf was filled to the maximum with all sorts of different books ranging from historical, fantasy, romance, etc. He pulled out a book that Nano had recommended on the various royal families from different planets and countries that had been recorded.

He walked over to one of the arch-shaped windows where there were two chairs and a table between them. A small bonsai plant sat on the table up against the wall, it's trunk a small swirl and it's leaves a light shade of pink. It was peaceful, something Gray suspected he'd have to get used to while he was in this universe, and the only sound in the room was Nano busying herself in the background. Gray sighed quietly and opened the book to the first royal family listed.

 _The Stoneshire Royal Family:_

 _Last recorded rulers: King Landon and Queen Quince_

 _Castle: Charhelm_

 _Tradition: It is tradition for men to re-enact a famous duel once they become adults. It's supposed to be a symbol of duty and masculinity, which is usually part of a larger celebration that can last up to half a week._

 _Flag: The flag is made up of a dark red moon and light blue stars on a background of dark purple._

Gray blinked. Perhaps this stuff was more interesting than he thought. He continued to read through the royal families and their information for a few more hours.

 _The Sherridon Royal Family:_

 _Last recorded rulers: King Sebastian and Queen Lillian_

 _Castle: Reave_

 _Tradition: It is tradition for the women to decorate their homes in floral designs for the Summer Solstice. It's supposed to be a symbol of humbleness and appreciation for life, which usually lasts for up to two weeks._

 _Flag: The flag is made up of an open book surrounded by sun rays above on a background of yellow-gold._

 _The Smythe Royal Family:_

 _Last recorded rulers: King Sayu and Queen Mercie_

 _Castle: Arvendon_

 _Tradition: It is tradition for a couple to live apart for a week prior to their wedding. It's supposed to bless the new life for the married couple._

 _Flag: The flag is made up of a phoenix bird rising from a fire on a background of smokey grey._

Gray eventually put the book back, having decided to go and tell Nano he'd learnt at least a little of what she wanted, and then went to find Frost. He also hoped that Lyon had returned by now.

* * *

"He's still not back yet?" He heard Frost say as he neared his and Lyon's shared room. He felt the breath catch in his throat and his stomach felt heavy. There was also the piercing feeling in his heart, like a snow leopard's claws were digging in.

"No...he told me to return and sent me back before he continued on his way. I don't know what he's up to. Maybe he's grieving still for all we know. After all, it wasn't the real Gray that came home, was it?" That was Ultear's voice.

Gray stepped into the room with a firm gaze of dark blue. "I'm as real as the other, I assure you of that much" he almost growled and Frost quickly flew to his side.

"Gray! I heard you got stuck with Nano in the library but I didn't want to disturb you. Anyway, I'm sure you know Ultear from your own world. She aid she saw Lyon when she went to look for him for us and-"

"And he's being a stubborn asshole once again. Jeez, that guy needs to lighten up, seriously. Sure his lover seems to have died and has been _replaced_ with this imposter but Gray disappeared ages ago. He should be over it by now and just get on with life" Ultear tutted, rolling her eyes and then glaring at Gray when he growled. "What?"

"Clearly you've never felt the way he has. If you had then you'd know full well that its not easy to deal with someone you love more than anything having gone from your life. I know I can't replace Gray, I'm not even going to try. I can tell you're not pleased to have me here, but tough. I'll be here until I find a way for me to get home".

"You're going to put ideas in his head! When I returned from my job and everyone told me about you, I could see the _hope_ shining in his eyes. _Hear_ it in his voice. He doesn't need his heart broken again. So I suggest that while you're here, you stay far, _far_ away from Lyon. Otherwise you'll just end up hurting him". She lifted her chin and walked out with arms crossed over her chest and nose in the air.

Gray shook his head in disbelief as the doors closed behind him and Frost's ears were flattened. She placed a paw on his arm and smiled a little. "It's alright Gray, Ultear's usually salty with new people. But, maybe she's right; perhaps Lyon is out grieving...he did go to the planet where he last saw our Gray after all".

"Yeah...I understand..." his voice was low and unusually soft. He walked over to his bed and laid down. He couldn't help but imagine Lyon's arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but imagine the feeling of his lips on the back of his neck, making a trail of soft presses down to his shoulder. He imagined his fingertips dancing down his side and slipping further south. He could imagine the other's body heat helping to warm him.

God, how he missed him...

* * *

 **Things are heating up~**

 **Hm, I got an idea today while writing this (I was listening to something in the background that sparked it) and it should come into play within the next few chapters~**

 **Also I'm going to do this fic in two seasons, perhaps? Like, one adventure is going to be 12 chapters long, and then another one will wrap up the end of the fix at chapter 24? Idk, how do you guys feel about that?**

 **Also, yes, Lyon did not appear in this chapter! ^^ It was a challenge...cause he's my favourite character ever. But it was good for once to only have him mentioned and not actually shown even though in this universe he's an adorable dork.**

 **For those who would want to see how the Earthland crew is holding up - we're not actually going to see them again. They'll be mentioned at times, like Lucy and Levy were here, but we're not going back to Earthland. However, if you want, I could do a bonus chapter at the very end where we see Earthland Lyon's reaction to Gray missing or something.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **I'm super proud of this fic actually since it's not a genre I usually work with but it's coming along nicely it seems ^^ And I'm super glad you guys like it too, don't forget to give me those lovely reviews that keep me motivated!**

 **((Also remember in Gray and Silver's fight where Silver said he was going to get rid of every pupil of Ur? ...He threatened to kill Lyon! My precious Lyon!))**


	8. Touching Affection

**And I am back after two months because...eh, because I was kinda working on my own original novel more I guess.** ** _Demon Without Wings_** **is coming along quite nicely ^^ Oh, and I've been trying new anime like Servamp and Dive! ^^**

 **Are you guys still liking this? I hope so... ~**

 **So here's the plan; first adventure will go up to chapter twelve. Second adventure and fic will end at chapter twenty four.**

* * *

Gray awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He forced his eyes open with a groan and blinked to adjust to the light again. He sat up with a shake of his head before turning to look at who had woken him. His dark blue eyes widened and glimmered with joy when he saw who it was. Lyon was back! Gray couldn't help but embrace the other sitting on the edge of his bed by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hiding his grin in his shoulder. Lyon slowly returned the hug, even nuzzling him affectionately and Gray didn't mind - he was just happy to have Lyon around again.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment or two before Gray managed to forced his happiness beneath a mask and reluctantly pull back. He searched Lyon's face for any sign of pain that he might be trying to hide before he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Lyon faintly chuckled, muttering something to himself before turning his gaze to the window where Frost was curled up just below the glass on a soft, fluffy cushion on top of a small couch that Gray hadn't really noticed before. Lyon then finally turned his gaze back to Gray, his voice sounding duller and even a bit strained when he talked.

"Are you alright? I heard Ultear kind of had a go at you. I'm sorry..."

"What? Why should you be sorry? It's not your fault if Ultear just doesn't happen to like me being here when pretty much everyone else does".

"I should've been here for you..." Lyon's voice sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down into a fit of tears. Just where exactly had he gone, or what had happened, to make him sound so distant, tired and upset? "I could've done something..."

"No. There was nothing you could've done to stop Ultear from saying that she did". Gray shook his head dismissively and frowned. "The other me...was he...?" He let the question open, giving Lyon time to respond and have control over his voice.

"...No..." He took a shuddery breath. "He was strong, brave, pretty much everything Silver wanted him to be. He was perfect. A perfect son, a perfect friend, lover, whatever you wanted to call him". His eyes flickered toward the window again. "I was the one who...always needing saving, so to speak". He chuffed humorously with a tiny smile that warmed Gray's heart even if the words of praise weren't directed at him personally. So long as he could help cheer Lyon up. "He'd always find a way to make me look somewhat weak without meaning to. Heh".

There was another comfortable silence before Gray spoke.

"He sounds like everything you could've wanted. I bet he would've made a great Captain someday too".

Lyon nodded and then suddenly rested his head on Gray's shoulder as he shifted a bit closer to him. Gray felt his heartbeat increase and hoped Lyon couldn't feel the blasted thing reacting. He was already struggling to force back a blush from dusting his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Lyon again and once the other's eyes closed, only then did he let a small, contented smile show.

"You seem tired...you should sleep for today" He suggested.

"So long as you get to stay with me..." Lyon mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Gray's waist and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

And once more, Gray found that he strangely didn't mind the affectionate actions. He smiled a little wider and briefly pressing a kiss to Lyon's temple knowing he was quickly succumbing to sleep enough to not notice. After a few moments, Lyon's breathing deepened and evened out enough to signal he was fully asleep, so Gray laid back to rest his head on the pillow of his bed with Lyon cuddling up with him.

His heart was going to explode any moment, he swore.

* * *

 **I know it's terribly short, I'm sorry ;-; I will do the next chapter asap (like, sometime this week) and make it longer - I just wanted to show that this story is in no way dead**


	9. Talks of Treasure

**Sorry the update is later than I said ^^;**

* * *

"So it says that we just have to explore the island and see what we can find, right? That shouldn't be so hard" Lyon half-muttered as he, Gray and Frost looked over their request paper. "Although there is that one specific item they want. But other than that, anything we find there is ours for the keeping".

"It sure looks that way" Frost's whiskers twitched. "But it does seem a bit suspicious, doesn't it? We just get to keep whatever we find apart from that one specific item".

"Well, while that's true kitty, free treasure is free treasure!"

"Did you just call me _kitty?!"_ Frost hissed, ears flattening.

"What do you say Gray?" Lyon asked, ignoring the Exceed's fit of disbelief. "Up for a bit of treasure seeking?"

Gray nodded with a large smile. "Sounds good to me, let's go!"

Three weeks had passed since Gray had woken up in this scientific universe. Given the duty of someone who had once played his role and was now missing without a true explanation. But he strangely felt comfortable here, even more so now. His family were alive, his teacher and people he had met on his journey were surrounding him again. Even though Frost was not originally part of his world, he very much enjoyed her company and it always amused him to see her bicker with someone he'd always thought of as a stuck-up jackass.

Speaking of Lyon, he'd grown very attached in Gray's heart. The more time Gray spent with Lyon, the more reluctant he became in leaving him someday. Frost could see their bond forming before her very eyes, but she was unsure of whether it was a good thing to let it continue growing, or if it was a bad thing since when the time came for Gray to leave their world - if possible - then Lyon would suffer his heartbreak all over again.

Ultear still had her judgemental eye on Gray whenever they happened to cross paths, but the 'imposter' felt reassured of his duty when Ur had given her daughter a stern talking to, and Lyon had ended up in a few arguments with her now and then while defending Gray. But the remainder of the crew had been pleasant to him. It had been fun to get to know Pause and Doronbo again, same with Nano and Roka. Even Mary and her elder sister, Amelie were here.

"Alright, then let's get going now and hopefully we can set up a campsite before dark" Frost meowed, her fur still fluffed up slightly and she narrowed her eyes at Lyon.

The trio then made their way to the portal where the usual was happening within the same room - Silver was sat in the captain's chair with Mika at his side whilst Pause and Doronbo manned the controls of the ship. They weren't a fighting vessel - as Silver had explained one day - they were used by the headquarters for discovery more than anything so they rarely came across a threat. Sure, Silver had created the crew himself, but he'd needed approval for them to do their discovering and so had struck up a contract with some unknown (to the crew anyway) officials.

"Sir, we're heading out" Frost called to Silver and the large man looked over his shoulder, as did his wife.

"Alright, stay safe. Explorers not fighter, remember?" He smiled caringly even if his tone was firm.

Frost waved a paw in acknowledgement as the portal began to hum to life. The Exceed flew to the two males who served as her companions and settled in Gray's arms. Gray had been on only two other explorations with Frost and Lyon since their trip to Puplone and finding the Wild Healing Rose. The portal's loud noise in his ears as it did it job still put him slightly on edge, but Lyon would always have hold of him and he was often surprised at how much it made him relax - a touch to the shoulder, wrist or around his waist.

The trio closed their eyes as the familiar white shining light blinded them and Gray felt his body grow as light and weightless as a feather.

* * *

When Lyon had said they were going to an island, Gray hadn't thought he meant a literal sandy beach island like in the various movies and the like. But yet, here they were, stood together on a fairly large sandy beach island with palm trees swaying in the gentle breeze that came every now and then. There was a lush jungle behind them when he glanced over his shoulder, and the ocean calmly lapped at the shoreline. When Lyon moved away from his side and walked toward the water, Gray watched as the man traced a particular symbol in the air and then suddenly the wreckage of a sunken ship appeared before them in an eerie mist.

"D-Do you really have to explore in there...?" Frost's usual tone of utter confidence faltered and Gray could feel the tips of her claws pricking at his shoulder as she hovered behind him.

"Are you scared? It's just wreckage, there's not like there's ghosts and stuff in there".

"I've had too many practical jokes played on me to get my fur ruffled at even the mere thought of haunted things".

Gray smirked slightly. Seems like this Lyon was a bit of a jokester too, and after being with Natsu for so long back in his own world, that was something he could easily get used to he supposed. Frost eventually let go of him and stuck to hovering at his side with her paws crossed over her chest as Lyon walked back to them.

"It's definitely deserted from what I can see from the entrance. There's got to be some sort of bountiful treasure in there somewhere, beneath a loose plank or something". He half hummed in thought before his black eyes glinted with a mix of mischief and excitement. "Say Frost, since you're a fraidy-cat, why don't you see if there's anything useful in the jungle? I mean, perhaps even that special item we have to find will be in there if you're lucky enough".

The she-cat bristled. "What is it we're looking for again?"

"A book on white-dotted jackals".

Frost looked at him with a deadpan look and huffed. "You expect me to find a _book_ somewhere within a _jungle?_...Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Lyon raised his hands in defence with a smile. "Easy kitty, easy. Books are made of paper, and paper comes from trees, right? So...logical place to find a book would be surrounded by trees. At least, that's what I'm thinking. And besides, it's adventurous to go exploring! What else would we be doing on that damn ship apart from wasting away our lives doing nothing?"

"I'd happily be making you into a scratching post for myself" Frost hissed through gritted teeth.

"As if that's not happened already..." Lyon tutted mockingly to himself and rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Well, chop chop folks, let's get to it!" He clapped before grabbing Gray's wrist and tugging at him to follow him to the wreckage. "Oh, and Frost?" He called out, getting a sharp hiss of a reply without looking in her direction. "Be careful in there".

"Huh? Oh don't tell me you're actually caring. I think I might be sick" She lashed her tail.

"Oh no, I was just going to warn you about the ghost that's prowling around in there. I believe their name goes by Auran, the Howling Lover. Looking forever for their lost love who sadly drowned within these waters without a proper goodbye". And when the Exceed yowled in annoyance at him, he broke into a run and disappeared inside the wreckage. Gray followed just behind and he, too, entered the darkness.

* * *

 **I'm planning another AU but it's more adventurous and set in a medieval fantasy world because I'm kinda obsessed with that stuff**


	10. Sunken Discovery

**Aye...I just realised we're nearly done with the first half. This adventure is to solely focus on Lyon's story, and then the second half will be fulfilling Gray's quest that Amora gave him. I hope people are still enjoying this fanfic, it's not usually a genre I work with but I'm trying ^^; Also I know you're probably eager for them to get together officially and for Gray to just accept the fact that he's in love and yada yada. I promise we will get there eventually.**

* * *

The shipwreck was dark, dusty and damp. Very little light filtered in through holes in the sides or the decking up above. When they'd entered the wreckage, Gray had noted that it was tilted slightly onto it's side and they'd had to climb up a bit to actually get inside. The floorboards creaked eerily with each step the two men took and in a moment when a plank from above fell at Lyon's feet, he instinctively held onto Gray's wrist as some sort of guide.

Despite having a resistance to the cold back home, Gray could evidently feel it now - and it unnerved him a little. He even caught himself shuddering and shivering every now and then but if Lyon noticed, he didn't let it be known. The gentle breeze from outside on the shore sounded like a deep, moaning howl when it whistled through the wreckage. But Gray did notice a shiver ripple down Lyon's spine beneath his shirt - so even he felt a bit on edge in this place despite his earlier eagerness.

"Do you think we'll even find anything valuable in here?" Gray asked, sounding slightly uncertain as they continued their exploration.

"Who knows?" Lyon answered with a shrug. "That's the beauty of it though. Nobody's searched this thing for years it looks like, so there's a good chance that we get the things they missed. Like finding secret storing holds and stuff - loose floorboards or a compartment hidden behind a photo". He smiled brightly in the dark as they came to a door. "My guess is that this is the captain's quarters". He gripped hold of the doorknob and pushed the door in with the help of his foot. It creaked as it moved and dust fell down making Lyon cough roughly. Gray gently rubbed the upper part of his back between his shoulder blades and Lyon looked back at him with a thankful look in his eyes before he led them through the crumbling doorframe.

The captain's quarters were even darker and much, much dustier. The two stood side by side, glancing around to see if they could spot anything of interest or importance. Both seemed too afraid to touch anything to search more since everything looked a crumbling wreck and would most likely shatter into a pile of nothing at the most gentlest touch. Gray's eyes wandered and locked onto something big at the back that seemed to be cushioned for protection. He tapped Lyon's shoulder to get his attention and nodded in the direction he was looking at. Then Lyon saw it too.

"Wanna check it out?" the older male asked with a smirk.

"Sure, if you can find a way over that's safe enough".

Lyon laughed a little and tentatively made his way over to what they had both seen. Once he was sure the creaking floor would hold him for the time he needed, he found that their object of interest was covered with a thick blanket and tied down to some rusting nails. He easily managed to pull the blanket free and threw it off to reveal a very large egg with a decorative yellow pattern around the lower half. He frowned and looked back at Gray.

"Do you recognise this?"

Gray took two steps forward and Lyon moved aside slightly so he could get a decent look. Gray took in the shape and pattern and then a very distinctive memory flashed in his mind. That was...

"That's an Exceed egg!" He exclaimed. "It looks too familiar, just a different colouring. Natsu brought Happy's back to the guild when we were kids..." If he was honest enough, he did miss his best friend a whole lot. Without Natsu around, things were a lot quieter and less destructive. Gray had always sworn he'd end up going mad if Natsu ever stopped doing what he did best, and now they were separated and he was surprised he hadn't broken down.

"An Exceed egg? So...oh, that means that Frost isn't the only one of her kind!"

"Exactly. Why, is she the only Exceed you've seen?"

Lyon nodded. "For me at least. Where I'm from there's no creatures like her. There were some creatures like griffins and dragons but no Exceeds or the like".

"Where you- Oh, right, Ur found you and took you in, didn't she?" Gray was curious though. The Lyon he had always known back on Earthland had never revealed his past to anyone as far as he was aware. If he ever got back then that'd be one of the things he'd love to know. "Do you miss it, your home?"

"Huh?" Lyon looked up at him as he maneuvered the egg gently to get a good grip on it. "Not really, and my home is on the ship now. My parents don't concern me anymore".

"Were they...bad to you?" He then flushed in embarrassment and looked away from the other's gaze. "S-Sorry, not my place..."

"No, it's fine Gray. My mother was decent enough, but my father was the one who drove me away all those years ago. The selfish, heartless bastard..."

Gray decided not to say anymore but his mind couldn't help but whirl with unspoken questions. He was spooked slightly when he realised Lyon had managed to carry the egg over. They spoke with their eyes in finding out if one another were doing okay before they headed out of the captain's quarters and through the remains of the ship and finally back onto the sand where the bright light of the sun made them both squint and blink to adjust.

Lyon carefully settled the Exceed egg on the sand and placed his hand on top to keep it from rolling away. "You stay here with this. I want to just take another look in case the book is in there". He then looked around and sighed. "Frost should be back any moment". Without waiting to see if Gray would reply, he placed the other's hand on the egg where his own had been before jogging back into the ship and rummaging around.

* * *

Gray was sat on the sandy shores alone with the egg, his hand still placed firmly on top to keep it in place. He had his other hand cupping his chin as he waited for either of his companions to return - he could hear Lyon inside the ship wreckage at times. He kept wondering about Lyon's past. Where exactly had he come from? How did he and Ur come to meet? He also wondered why he'd never had this curiosity before. Was it because Lyon had always boasted about how great Ur was enough to not have Gray think about it? Or had something extremely terrible happened and Lyon had just simply wanted to forget and so brought up topics that took people's mind away from the idea? He thought back to his snowy childhood days with the person in question. Lyon had thought of himself as Ultear's replacement at one point. Had his own parents perhaps abandoned him? That thought saddened Gray.

Sure, Lyon could be a stuck up asshole at the best of times but he wasn't all bad. Certainly not bad enough to have someone want to abandon him. He thought to when Sherry had left Lamia Scale to be with Ren in Blue Pegasus - that had hurt Lyon more than he'd ever wish to confess, but Gray had seen it evidently in his eyes from time to time. Sherry had been close with him - loved him to the world's end at one point. Did Lyon regret not giving her the chance she wanted? Is that why he'd sought out for Juvia's attention even though she made it clearly evident she loved Gray and no one else? Had he been trying to tell Gray not to make the same mistake he had?

A muttering brought him out of his thoughts just in time to see Frost emerge from the jungle and fly towards him. The look of surprise on her face as she landed at his side told him she had definitely noticed the egg (not that you could miss it, exactly).

"You found _that_ in there?" She asked in disbelief. Gray simply nodded, not trusting his voice. "Well I'll be... I didn't have any luck with the book, unfortunately. Lyon's still in there then?" A shout from the ship wreckage confirmed her question and she shook her head slowly. "I did find some gold coins but that's about it". She dug her paws into her jacket pockets and held some out for Gray to see. He smiled in acknowledgement and she flattened her ears in concern. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you two had some sort of fight".

"No..." He finally mumbled into his palm and then sighed and straightened his back as he stood up. "No, nothing like that. I was just thinking of how Lyon is back where I'm from. I know I've been with you guys for a good few weeks now but it's still something to get used to".

"Understandable. We won't pressure you into anything, and if Lyon makes an unconsented move on you then tell me and I'll be sure to claw him to teach a lesson or two".

Gray chuckled breathlessly for a moment before they heard Lyon clamber out of the ship and proceed to make it disappear again by tracing something in the air. Once it was gone, he walked back to the duo and handed over the book they'd been sent to find to Gray. Gray took it - it was leather bound with the symbol of a jackal's head engraved onto the cover. Lyon then took hold of the egg and lifted it, making sure his hold on the thing was secure.

"Alrighty, let's get back home" His smile was bright as he talked and it couldn't help but warm Gray's heart. If Lyon - either of them - didn't want to reveal himself or his story, then who was Gray to demand he had to? He smiled back, noting how Lyon's black eyes sparkled with joy at the notion.

"We're taking the egg?" Frost asked and Lyon nodded enthusiastically.

"We were allowed to take whatever we wanted, right? So why not bring home a new member of the crew?! Silver's always saying how we should rescue as well as discover if given the chance, and nobody's been to this place in what seems like forever, so I wasn't about to leave the little guy behind all alone. Besides, wouldn't you like another of your kind to be around?"

"What, to serve as a distraction so you can try charming the pants off Gray? Nice try, Captain Numbskull" Her mew was light-hearted with the hint of a purr in there too.

Lyon shook his head, still keeping the smile, and beamed them all back to the ship.

* * *

 **Honestly? Didn't expect to update within a day, haha**


	11. Runaway Royalty

**Dec 2nd is when I published this fanfic. I've been writing sci-fi for over a year?! Wow. I'm impressed I stuck with it this long xD For a genre I haven't ever worked on before, I'm really proud. I'm glad you guys like it too! I know it's not perfect ^^;**

* * *

"Wait, so I basically have to babysit while you two go out on some romantic date together?" Gray heard Frost hiss in annoyance as he awoke a few days later.

"Well unless you wanna be a third wheel, pretty much". He heard Lyon's voice from beside him. A smile crossed Gray's face at the familiar sound of his voice. Or perhaps he was going crazy. He supposed being in this place for so long, outside of the world you once knew your entire life, could do that to a person. It seemed that Lyon had noticed his awakening. "Oh well done kitty, you woke him".

" _I_ woke him?! You're the one sitting right next to him as if he needs protecting twenty-four-seven!"

"Are you two bickering again already?" Gray asked with a slight chuckle as he sat up. Lyon was sat on the edge of the bed with a proud smile on his face and Gray couldn't help but think he looked pretty darn cute in the moment. Frost was stood on a chair not far from them, where a desk was placed in the room. She was faintly purring from what Gray guessed he could hear.

"Well," Lyon began in a matter-of-fact tone, even going as far to close his eyes, lift his chin and place a hand on his heart, tilting his chin upward slightly. "I was just waiting patiently for you to wake up when Princess Prissy Furball over here came in wanting my undivided attention about plans for later tonight. So if you're going to be running on a lack of sleep today, I am so not the one to put the blame on".

Frost gasped audibly in disbelief, even though she fully well knew how Lyon could be. Gray, feeling quite amused, decided to play along with Lyon's side of the story.

"Aw Frost, why did you have to wake me, huh? Now that I think about it, it is pretty nice and comforting to know I have someone so strong, handsome and brave watching over me to protect me while I'm in a stage of subconsciousness" He even took it as far as to give a suggestive wink in Lyon's direction which made him smirk when the other male became successfully flustered with a reddened face and a jaw unable to speak any language.

Frost flew over in a surprise burst of snowflakes, landing on Gray's lap and gripping hold of his bed shirt. "Are you serious?! That did not just come out of your mouth!" Then they all heard a sudden mewing from down the hall to a room nearby. "Oh great, now he's awake too..." Frost half-grumbled, half-groaned and let go of her hold on Gray. "All he does is mew, mew, and mew some more. It's beginning to ring in my ears horribly".

"Well then, now you know how I feel about you nagging at me all the time" Lyon tutted with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh you're hilarious!" Frost growled with a swish of her tail.

"Frost, calm down. I'm sure looking after little Sar for a few hours won't be that bad. Lyon and I just want to explore this tiny place for a bit and then we'll be back in no time" Gray tried to reassure the Exceed.

Sar was the newest member of the crew. He had been hatched out of the Exceed egg that Gray and Lyon had found on the abandoned ship wreckage. He was a dusty golden brown fur colour with tan ears, front paws and tail. His eyes were a deep sea blue except one was in bad condition so he usually wore an eyepatch over it. His favourite thing happened to be a dark yellow bandana that was worn around his neck and draped down his chest. The poor thing had been frightened to death at first, but as soon as his gaze had landed on Frost, the new Exceed was almost constantly wanting her attention. In which this easily gave Lyon a chance to tease, act up, and most importantly, get Gray alone.

The more time they spent alone, the more Gray found himself falling for this version of his fellow ice mage and he had easily enough slipped into the routines of the ship and it's crew. It felt like home. He was happy to wake up and see the galaxy and many, many stars outside the window. He was happy to have Lyon and Frost at his side (and now Sar). He was happy to walk into the control room and see his parents smiling together. To see everyone he had so dearly missed for years save for one. He found himself smiling more, and playing along with Lyon's teasing.

"Fwos! Fwos!" The mewling from down the hall extended into verbal words. Almost. Sar was still young.

"Aww, he'll be calling you mummy soon~" Lyon continued with his usual teasing on the silver tabby Exceed.

"If I could claw your tongue out Lyon, I would!" Frost snapped before flying off down the hall. "Alright, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Lyon smirked widely and flopped down onto the bed completely with a heavy sigh. "I didn't think she'd leave!" He chuckled and looked over at Gray. "So, now that the hissy kitty is preoccupied, what do you feel like doing today?"

"I thought you had something planned already? Knowing you".

"Oh I do, but it's nothing special. So...it's up to you. We can go exploring, fulfil some requests, chill around here, whatever".

"Hm...why don't we just wander around some random planet and see what happens?"

Lyon's eyes sparkled as he sat up. "Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

The two had explored a small island that Lyon hadn't even glanced at the information about - just eager to get off the ship - and they'd mostly talked about Gray's life back on Earthland. What his story was and how much he compared to his counterpart. Lyon had taken more interest in it than Gray originally thought he would - slipping in to ask various questions. He seemed particularly interested in how the magic guilds worked and Gray's story of how they knew one another back there. And Gray found that he didn't mind telling him. Even some of his deepest secrets and insecurities, he let out for the other. He trusted him wholeheartedly.

And so he thought it'd only be fair if he knew about this version of Lyon too.

"So...now you've heard about me for however long we've been here, what's your story? Ur took you in, didn't she? And that's how you met and grew up with my counterpart".

Lyon seemed to stiffen and Gray thought it was just because the mention of his lost lover was a touchy and sensitive subject. But then the man took a deep breath and cast his eyes downward. "...I guess I can tell you... But, I never even told him about this..."

Gray's eyes widened slightly. "Hey...you don't have to tell me, you know. It's fine if you don't want to, I won't push it".

"No, I've been needing to let it out for some time now anyway. And you're the closest thing I have to him so... S-Sorry, that sounded wrong..." He shook his head and took another breath. "I... I came from a kingdom. My parents were the king and queen so, yeah, I'm a prince. By blood at least... I-I ran away though".

Gray had to halt suddenly in his tracks before he stumbled to move again before Lyon could notice. He was astounded. He was walking and talking alongside a freaking prince! A prince that just happened to be making him fall in love no less! All those fairy tales as a kid might finally be paying off. It made him think about his Lyon back on Earthland...what was his story? Was it the same as here? It could easily match up if he thought about it long enough.

"...Why did you run away? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'd of gone out of my mind completely had I stayed. My father was never good to me, only caring about me taking over someday. My mother was kind and decent, but if my father was anywhere near then she'd sort of turn on me. In a way. It was for the best that I got out of there when I could. So I ran away and eventually Ur found me and offered me a place with her. And then, well, you know the story by now I suppose".

"...Why didn't you tell him about this? What stopped you?"

"I...I don't know exactly. I... I... I thought that maybe everything would end if I revealed my true identity. I've always seen him as so brave and courageous and all that good stuff, just like everyone else, but there were times when he got so low - mostly without warning - telling himself he was pathetic and useless and all these negative things. It was hard to see him like that. A-And we only truly got together when I found him trying to commit suicide. That was when I just held him and told him how much I loved him and how much I needed him to stay alive..."

Lyon pressed the back of his arm over his eyes and he bit his lip in an attempt to rid of the coming tears before they fell. Gray gently rested a hand on his other arm and frowned. As if some of the backstories he knew back home hadn't broken his heart enough, and now here he was listening to an alternate version of his friend talk about an alternate version of himself. Someone he felt he would never meet even if he could, and it gave his mind doubts.

 _If I'm truly falling in love with this Lyon, then what happens when I find a way home? Does he end up back with the me who's supposed to be here? Or do I just leave him and live with a heavy heart the rest of my life knowing what I know, what I'm living right now, and...what my Lyon would think if I ever told him about all this on Earthland. There has to be a way for me to fix things without too much pain on either side, mustn't there? I don't know how I could live with myself if I have to leave Lyon here without myself for good... A-And what if I can't even do what Amora says I'm to do?! What if I can't get home? I don't mind it here, it's true, but everyone on Earthland probably thinks I'm dead by this point, and I can't deny that I miss them... I was never supposed to fall in love here, that's where the fault lies... Well Gray, it's too late to back out of that one now._

"You're thinking about me in your world, huh?" Lyon's voice caught him off guard and Gray took his hand from his arm with a bit of a half-shrug. Lyon looked at him with kind eyes full of a fondness he knew for definite he would not receive back home even if he tried. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much. From what you've told me, he seems like a pretty chill dude, heh".

"I suppose you're right" He gave a breathless chuckle before noticing something in the distance.

A large, fuzzy shape of a creature seemed to be lumbering toward them and Gray had to squint before the creature came into focus. His eyes widened when he saw an incredibly oversized turquoise rat standing on it's hind legs wearing what looked to be a black corset top with pink frills on the edges and a white frilly headband to accommodate. He had to stop his jaw from dropping as a very familiar flashback came to him of Galuna Island. He saw Lyon tense at his side and instantly knew he was fearful. So he knew of this creature too.

The turquoise rat stopped in her walk and her large yellow eyes seemed to narrow in thought as he peered down at the two males. Then her eyes widened again and she let out a high-pitched squeak of alert and soon enough Gray heard the sound of footsteps running behind them. He and Lyon both turned around and he heard the other gulp in even more fear. For who he saw was who he had been expecting since recognising the rat behind him, but his heart was still racing from so many feelings at this moment. Anxiousness, concern, confusion.

"Angelica! Oh what a good girl you are!"

For there in front of him, stood none other than Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta.

* * *

 **How'd you like that for a bit of a cliffhanger, eh? :D**

 **Sorry it's been so long, I've gotten caught up in quite a lot of contests for various things (psst! follow me on Fairy Tail amino - DemonWings) and finally got around to finishing up this chapter that's been sitting in my files for so long now ~**

 **Also, quick note about the title; I said before that I've never really been happy with the title of this fanfic. Idky, I just never really thought it suited it all too well. So I have a new name. The name of this fanfic will no longer be Rebel of Time but it will be known as Cosmic Runner.**

 **Thank you! Next chapter is sure to be a long one!**


	12. Important Notice

So...I'm not going to be posting anything here anymore.

Um, because I've been receiving these "reviews" from a guest account and a few of my friends said that they believe it's someone trying to hack into FF and so I'm going to be continuing some of my fics that I felt really interested in but they're going to move over to AO3 (Archive of Our Own) under the name that you can find on my profile.

The AO3 account was meant to be Uta no Prince-sama fanfiction only but due to this recent happening I've decided that instead of making a second AO3 account, I'm just going to upload on the one I already have.

So, if you see this note in a fic then please know that this is one of the multichapter stories that I plan to finish.

Thank you for understanding the situation in advance and I hope you follow the story over to AO3 when I have time to post all the current chapters there.

Bye X


End file.
